Indigo League
by Black-T3rr0rz
Summary: Ash Ketchum Made a pledge to catch all Pokemon on the first day of his journey.  Read as he aims to achieve that goal along with becoming a Pokemon Master
1. Chapter 1

**Indigo league Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon_

This is basically Indigo league but going with Ash's Pledge to capture all the Pokemon in the first episode.

He is also going to be smarter but not genius just things that beginning trainers should know, such as type advantages/disadvantages very common Pokemon such as his famous Pidgeotto vs. Caterpie moment

He won't start of with Pikachu, but he will get him.

**Story Start**

Standing on opposite sides of the field two Pokemon look ready to battle when the Pink quadruped adorned with a large horn on it's forehead rushed it's opponent.

"And it looks like Nidorino is starting the show with a horn attack" came the announcer

Nidorino's opponent dodged the attack

"And Gengar bounces back, and there it is the hypnosis power of Gengar, this could be the end of Nidorino" but then a red light illuminates Nidorino and Nidorino disappears into it's Pokeball.

"Wait the Trainer recalls Nidorino, what Pokemon will he choose next" states the announcer while Nidorino's Trainer pulls out and throws the next ball out which contains a large rock like snake, with it's body's different sections looking like large boulders.

"and it's Onix!, now this giant Pokemon's on the attack" at this point the now identified Onix lunges it's body head first towards Gengar in a attempt to hit it which sadly fails as Gengar hops backwards from its previous position.

* * *

><p>Then the screen pans out show it was on a television<p>

'**I am Ash' **thinks a young boy who's room the television set was currently residing

This is Ash Ketchum a young boy from Pallet Town

'**Now that I'm Ten I can finally get my Pokemon licence'**

Ten year olds can get a beginner Pokemon from Professor Oak the town's Pokemon Expert.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokemon training, and I hear by swear that I will become a Pokemon Master" states Ash as he poses with his alarm clock which oddly enough is shaped like a Pokeball with eyes or a Volt orb. " That is what I-"

"Ash! Get to Bed!" yells out a voice from his bedroom door, which startled him enough to fall face first on his bedroom door and allowing the Alarm clock to slip from his hand and go hurtling towards his mother, Delia Ketchum who caught the alarm clock in her hand then opened it up to show him the time.

"It's eleven o'clock and you should be asleep" scolds his mother

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey, I can't sleep"

"Well if you can't sleep you should at least get ready for tomorrow, hear watch this" states Delia while changing the channel with a man with three pictures of different Pokemon behind him, the first being a blue turtle with a yellow shell on its stomach. The second an orange with a tan stomached bipedal lizard with stubby arms and a flame on the tip of it's tail, And lastly a green quadruped with a darker shade of green bulb on it's back.

'Good Evening Pallet, tomorrows the big day for the newest class of Pokemon students, I would like to introduce you to Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur, each one is available for new trainees, which shall you choose" came the voice of the man on the T.V, otherwise know as Professor Oak

"Go to bed when this is done" Delia firmly told her son.

"Alright I'm going" was Ash's reply "And change into your Pyjamas Okay" and with her piece said Delia closed the bedroom door to go to sleep her self.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip(<strong>**Next Morning)**

A three headed Flightless birds three head cawed at the same time signifying the start of the which woke up our hero Ash Ketchum who seemed Very energetic especially after just waking up, but he had a very good reason to be as this was the day he would start his Pokemon Journey with a new friend.

For the next half an hour Ash had breakfast with his mother for what would be the last time for a long time and washed himself up and changed into his new clothes which consisted of blue jeans, a black undershirt that was underneath a red vest that was trimmed white down zip at the centre of his torso and went around his collar. Sat upon his raven hair was a red baseball cap with a white fringe(Red from the games, clothes). Ash then left to Professor Oaks lab.

Arriving at the Lab Ash noticed a small crowd just leaving the lab.

'Must have been one of the other new trainers' Ash thought

Crossing a bridge Ash walked into Gary Oak, his long time rival.

"Hey Ashy boy!, you ready to get your first Pokemon?" Questioned Gary

"Don't call me that!" yelled Ash making Gary snicker "But, yeah I am so let's go"

Arriving at the lab they met up with Professor Oak who welcomed them both

"Ahh Ash, Gary good to see the both of you, you here to receive your starters?" questioned Oak

"Yeah Gramps!, me and Ashy boy are ready to start our journey" replied Gary to his grandfather

"Yes Professor, we are!" Ash exclaimed with excitement

"Good there are two left, go on and chose" stated Oak as he brought the two towards the podium on which the remaining Poke Balls lay.(I mean the poke balls wouldn't still be there if a trainer had claimed them already)

Gary claimed the remaining Squirtle, Ash didn't mind as he knew that was the Pokemon Gary had always wanted. That left Ash with the remaining Charmander of which he was more than happy with.

'So the other trainer got Bulbasaur than' Ash thought

"I was going to challenge you to a battle Ashy boy, but nah I'll wait until we trained them."

"okay sure I'd be up for that, me and Charmander will be ready" said Ash "Good" replied Gary

"Okay you two here are your PokeDex's and Poke Balls you will need to catch wild Pokemon with" Professor Oak informed the two newly official trainers.

"Now I've already uploaded your individual information to your PokeDex's so if questioned for your id just present it, it will give you limited information on Pokemon with it if you want more detailed information you will of course have to catch that certain Pokemon" stated the Pokemon Professor

"Okay gramps! I'll be off now, cya Ashy boy!, Gramps!" and with that Gary Oak had officially started his journey.

At the entrance Professor Oak followed Ash down to see off his final trainer for the year. Reaching the entrance to his lab the two came upon a small crowd with Ash's mother Delia at the front of the group holding a yellow backpack

"Oh Ash I'm so proud of you, your finally going to fulfil your dream and start your Pokemon training, but I- I'm going to miss you so much my little boy" said a teary eyed Delia

"I've Packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear a hat and some hot chocolate incase you want something hot, but be careful not to burn your self. Some rubber gloves to do you laundry and a clothes line to hang it out to dry-" trailed off Delia while unpacking his bag to show him.

"Mom! Your embarrassing me, in front of all these people, you know I'm a big kid now Pokemon trainers can take care of themselves" stated Ash cutting his Mother off before she can embarrass him even more.

After saying good bye to everyone ash had left on his journey with his new friend Charmander.

* * *

><p>Walking through route 1 he heard a noise turning his head he saw a Pidgey, quickly taking out his Poke Ball he released Charmander hoping to catch his first Pokemon.<p>

"Go get em Charmander" said Ash "Char!" said an excited Charmander

"Okay get in close then use **growl**" said Ash. Charmander ran up to the wild Pidgey and growled right in front of it throwing it off guard, which is what Ash seemed to want because he smirked then yelled "**Scratch **it quickly then keep scratching it till it faints"(because at this point that's all he knows)

With his next command issued Charmander got to work scratching the surprised bird Pokemon that didn't have enough time to make a counter, a fact that Ash decided to capitalise on given the fact that he threw a Poke Ball at the injured Pidgey.

After watching the ball shake a few times before beeping signifying it was a successful capture Ash picked the ball up and said "yes! Thanks to you Charmander we caught our first new friend!"

"Charmander, Char!" said Charmander

"Okay return Charmander have a rest you earned it!" said Ash than put Charmander and his newly caught Pidgey's balls on his belt "will have to heal the little guy in Viridian" Ash said to himself

* * *

><p>After battling a few more Pidgey and even some Rattata to give Charmander some more experience which was good considering Charmander learned <strong>Ember, <strong>Ash stumbled upon a flock of Spearow Pecking and scratching at a Pikachu, this angered him so he decided to help the poor guy out so he sent out Charmander.

"Charmander **Ember **on all those Spearow, so I can grab the Pikachu" Ash quickly yelled getting ready to run in and grab the small yellow mouse Pokemon. Charmander did as instructed by quickly inhaling air than exhaled a widespread wave of fire that hit the Bird Pokemon making them fly up so as to not get burned even more, which was the perfect time for Ash to jump in and retrieve the injured Pokemon which he did than returned Charmander seeing as the spearow were gearing themselves to go after him.

Seeing Charmander return to his Trainer they saw the Pikachu they were attacking in said trainers arms enraged the birds even further so they started chasing Ash who was sprinting down the path way.

Seeing a large body of water up ahead Ash decided to jump in hoping to escape the angry flock of Spearow.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

A cute red-headed girl was sitting on the ground by the body of water fishing when suddenly she feels a strong pull on the line.

"Oh I got a catch seems big, must be one strong Pokemon!" she exclaimed then tugged on her rod which did not produce what she expected which was a boy her age with a Pikachu in hand.

"Oh, it's just a kid, oh and a Pokemon, are you okay?" she questioned the Pikachu

"Yea I'm fine" Ash replied

"Not you, the Pikachu" the girl replied irritably

"Oh, I'm not sure I found it being attacked by a flock of Spearow, but now they are following me and I have to borrow your bike" as Ash was saying this he was walking toward the red bicycle and deposited the Pikachu in the basket on the front of the bike.

"Hey! Wait that's my Bike!" the girl screamed angrily.

"Come to Viridian City to pick it up!" Ash hollered back to the red head while speeding toward the city he was just talking about. Which made the girl huff angrily till she heard angered caws from behind her making her turn seeing a very large flock of Spearow flying toward her direction, so she hid waiting till they were gone,

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ash<strong>

Eventually the Spearow caught up with Ash and started pecking his head. As if all that wasn't enough storms clouds came out of nowhere blocking out the sun and it started pouring down which made it hard to keep riding as the ground was getting slippery. To concerned with the Pikachu and the Spearow overhead Ash didn't notice the small jump jump which sent him and Pikachu flying forwards leaving the bike where it is. Ash caught Pikachu in mid-air and brought it to his chest so he could turn around landing on his back protecting the electric mouse.

Seeing their targets motionless the Spearow were getting ready to dive towards them when lightning struck and thunder boomed making the birds pause from the unexpected interruption of their attack.

Ash seeing this stood in front of Pikachu facing the attacking Spearow arms spread ready to take all the Spearow were going to give.

"Spearow! Leave Pikachu alone!, I'm making a promise to you and all Pokemon, I am going to catch and battle you all!" Ash shouted. Seeing this Pikachu's respect towards the human who saved him grew even more. Suddenly in a flash of lightning Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and in between Ash and the flock of enraged birds and charged electricity which attracted the lightning bolt that struck Pikachu charging the attack causing an explosion emitting out from Pikachu blowing Ash backwards and striking all the Spearow.

Ash, after being blown back by the blast took some time to get his head straight stood up to check on Pikachu and saw that he was still breathing, he looked around and noticed all the Spearow currently out cold so he walked up to the biggest and tapped it with his Pokeball encasing the Pokemon in a flash of red light then entrapping it within the ball which beeped signifying a successful capture.

Ash sighed thankful that it was over, then walked over to the injured Pikachu Picking it up walking over to the bike standing it upright depositing Pikachu in the basket again and carrying on towards Viridian.

Seeing a rainbow Ash slowed to a stop and just looked at it along with Pikachu, They then saw a Large bird flying over the rainbow, it was encased in some sort of shimmering gold glitter.

Checking the Pokemon with his PokeDex it said it was an '**Unknown Species'** this fact amazed him so he took a picture with the PokeDex keeping in mind to question the Professor about it later.

After watching the unknown Pokemon fly off Ash continued toward Viridian City intent on getting Pikachu the care it needed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Author Notes**

**I'm basing this story on if Damien was one of the new Pallet trainers, and if he didn't exist at all.**

**Also you'd think Professor Oak would have enough starter Pokemon for all the new trainers.**

**I only really started this because I got season one and two on dvd because well my video player sucks, but while watching the first episode Ash stated he wanted to catch them all yet he captures like less than ten every region and works on them, so Pokemon wise he's going to be like Gary, you know work on his main Pokemon while still catching a lot and every once and a while switch the teams around and train others to keep their strength up so they aren't completely outclassed by his main team.**

**So um read and review and all that**

**Cya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Indigo League Chapter 2**

Already got a review and two people added my story to their alert lists, which made me quite happy seeing as it is my first story.

A few things first, it will basically follow the anime and take some parts of the games such as the Eevee in Celadon City or the Prize Pokemon in the Game Corner.

Also the Pidgey Ash caught is the Pidgeotto he caught in Viridian forest it will evolve.

For Charmander his move set will loosely be based on fire red/Leaf Green's because in the newer games Charmander doesn't learn Metal Claw by levelling up only through an breeding(egg move).

On a final note Ash's team won't be godlike, they will be strong winning most tough battles by executing tactics instead of just firing off moves, he will lose battles that I deem necessary so that Ash can grow as a Trainer.

Now on to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start<strong>

**Viridian City**

"**Attention citizen's of Viridian City, Attention citizen's of Viridian City we have reports of Pokemon thieves in our area, be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers, I repeat be on the look out for suspicious looking, huh speak of the devil" **the voice of Officer Jenny boomed over the speakers posted all around the city When the figure of Ash Ketchum was riding towards the booth in which she was making the announcement.

Seeing an injured Pikachu in the Basket on the handle bars of the bike set her in motion to stand before the young male which led to him making a hasty break skidding to a stop in front of the form of the blue uniformed women. Putting her hand forward in the universal gesture of stop the officer started to question the young trainer.

"Hold it!, And just where do you think you going with that Pokemon young man? Questioned the female officer.

"It's a wild Pokemon that was being attacked by a flock of angry Spearow, and it's hurt so I've got to get it to a Pokemon Centre!" snapped Ash angry that someone was stopping him from helping the yellow mouse.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought you might be stealing it" Apologized the officer. "Just show me your Id and you can go"

Remembering what Professor Oak said about what the PokeDex does he pulled it out and showed the Police women, which stated his information and the fact that he was from Pallet Town.

"you know you're the third person that has passed through today that was from Pallet Town" stated the officer.

"the third" Ash muttered to himself "Gary must have already passed through then" Ash finished as an afterthought.

"Can I go to the Pokemon centre now then?" "sure I'll take you there now" The officer said "just put the bike in here" she said gesturing to the garage at her outpost. Which Ash was about to do until he noticed the owner of the bike running down the road towards them.

"Oh don't bother I see the owner down there" he said pointing down the road at the raging red-head.

"Your bikes right here!" yelled Ash "Thanks for letting me borrow it!" and with that said Ash jumped into the sidecar of a motorcycle the officer had rolled of the garage and started up.

"Don't scream!" the officer yelled "AHHH!" "I said don't scream!"

With the red-head she had caught up to the outpost and hopped on her bike cycling after the thief that stole her bike to say a few word to him.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the red-head a wanted picture she had just passed was hooked on to line and pilled up into a hot air balloon, a ballon which was in fact shaped like a cats head.<p>

Within the basket of the balloon were three beings one was obviously female from the curves and long red hair, the other shape that was about her height seemed male and had shorter hair, the third being a Pokemon of which the balloon seemed to be fashion after stood around the poster looking at it.

"A wanted poster how flattering" stated the female whom has red hair wearing a white uniform over a black t-shirt that is cut off around her stomach showing her belly button, a white short skirt with long black gloves on both arms and long black boots that come up after her knees finished with a large red 'R' on her chest.

"Flattering?, This picture makes me look terrible!" stated the man who is now shown to have blue hair and has a male version of the outfit few differences such as pants and the gloves go half way between his forearms and was oddly enough holding a red rose in his hand.

"Then you should be happy the photographer captured the real you" replied the woman.

"Exactly" replied the man

"we'll show these bumkins" the woman stated

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face" said the man

"We're all sorry to see your face" sharked the the annoying voice of bipedal Pokemon which seemed to be a cat with some sort of gold coin on it's forehead. "Stay focused, we're here to capture rare and unusual Pokemon don't forget, Meowth!"

"Absolutely" "But of course" were the replies the two humans had given to the cat Pokemon.

"And remember, I'm the top cat!" "You got it"

* * *

><p><strong>With Ash<strong>

Ash and the female officer were speeding towards a large dome building intent on getting the Pikachu treatment.

"We're almost there" voiced the officer to her young passenger when she senn it up ahead.

"That's the Pokemon Centre?, That's huge!" exclaimed Ash who suddenly yelped as the officer jumped the stairs and through the automatic sliding doors that had opened at their arrival.

Skidding to the front desk the woman at the desk said "We have a drive way you know!" irritation clear in her tone of voice.

"It's a Pokemon Emergency!" stated the officer. "Please help it!" was Ash's Plea.

"It looks like a Pikachu, we'll do what we can" stated the pink haired woman in a nurses outfit. Who moved over to the computer at the desk typing in a few things while saying "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokemon stat!"

Two round pink Pokemon pushing a stretcher who said Chancey arrived allowing the nurse to carefully place Pikachu upon.

"It'll be okay, rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit" with that said the Chansey Pushed the stretcher through some double doors.

"Uhh"

"Who are you?" the nurse questioned towards Ash

"His name is Ash he found the Pokemon being attacked by a flock of Spearow" stated the female officer.

"If there's anything I can do please tell me" asked Ash

"you can be more responsible, you don't let your Pokemon battle till it's in this condition!" snapped the nurse mistakenly assuming it was his Pokemon.

"What are you talking about it's not my Pokemon, I stumbled upon it being attacked, I'm the reason it's still alive!" Ash angrily stated then stormed off towards the waiting area leaving an apologetic looking nurse and a female officer looking sternly at her.

"Did you not hear me?" the officer asked

"I'm sorry, I misheard you is all" she stated solemnly

"I'm not the one you should apologize to" sighed the officer who then gestured to an angry looking Ash who was sitting on a chair across from the telephones. "Oh!, I better get going I left my motor cycle parked at the front desk" the officer smiled sheepishly than took off.

'_**Oh I'll have to apologize after caring for the Pikachu' thought the pink haired nurse.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Ash was sitting on a chair still feeling very angry with the nurse for thinking he would put a Pokemon through what Pikachu just did when he noticed the phones across from him.

'_**Hm I should call mom and tell her I'm in Viridian' Thought Ash.**_

Going over to the phone Ash dialled home and waited for an answer when a 'Click' sounded and the screen said "Voice Only"

"Hello?" Came the female voice of his mother which brought a smile on his face thinking about how much he missed her already.

"Mom!, It's me Ash" said Ash

"Oh!, Hi honey how are you doing, where are you?" question Ash's mother who switched the video on as soon as she heard her son's voice.

"I'm a Viridian Pokemon Centre" stated Ash

"Oh honey that's great!, you know it took your father four days to reach Viridian, he'll be so happy to hear about it" his mother squealed happily.

"Thanks Mom, anyway I got to go, I was just keeping you posted on where I am" replied Ash.

"Okay honey I love you" Delia farewelled her son.

"Love you to" finished Ash who then hung up the phone.

Turning around Ash saw a large screen behind the entrance desk which depicted four different looking Pokemon. Ash was then snapped out of his thoughts when the front desks phone started ringing, seeing no one around to answer it ash walked around the desk and answered it.

"Umm, hello? This is Ash" was what Ash said as he was unsure as what to say.

"here!, I'm over here!" a familiar voice called from behind him. Ash turned around and noticed the bottom right panel showed a video call shot from behind Professor Oak. " It's me Professor Oak! Don't you recognize me?"

"No Professor I didn't recognize the back of you head" was Ash's reply.

"Ehh? Oh oops wrong camera wait a second, there, Ahem! Well I just spoke with you mother and she tells me your already made it to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City, is this Correct?" questioned the Pokemon Professor.

"Well I wouldn't be talking to you If I wasn't Professor" Ash deadpanned.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't? Oh yes because I dialled Viridian City Pokemon Centre, okay good, well I'm pleasantly surprised you made it already the other two have already passed through. My Grandson Gary bet me a million dollars you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon before you got to Viridian" Oak said confident in his bet.

"Well Gary owes you a million dollars then, because I caught a Pidgey and a Spearow" Ash said glad he proved Gary wrong.

"YAHOO!" cheered Oak rather childishly.

"Oh by the way Professor that Pokemon on the tablet above you" Ash said gesturing to the image of the bird above Oaks head. "I saw it fly above the Rainbow but the PokeDex didn't recognize it" Ash told the Professor.

"Don't be silly Ash, Pokemon Trainers all around the world have spent their whole lives searching for even a glimpse of that Pokemon and never found anything" stated Professor.

"But I did see it! Look I even took a picture of it because I didn't know what it was" Ash stated triumphantly while retrieving his PokeDex from his Pocket and Showing the Professor.

Professor Oak was just stumped, Ash a trainer on the first day of his journey had seen a Pokemon that most probably would never have seen at all. Hearing his doorbell Oak decided they'd talk about it later.

"Oh that's my pizza anchovies, spinach and Pineapple" said Oak disappearing from the screen. Ash thought about the toppings he had heard and suddenly felt sick.

"Oh we'll talk later Ash, and make sure to send that picture to me, cya" finished Oak as his image faded from the screen.

"I knew I'd find you here!" shouted a voice from behind Ash startling him. Turning around he saw the red-headed girl whose bike he borrowed along with said bike.

"Hey what are you doing here?" questioned Ash confused as to why she was here considering she had her bike back in one piece.

"What am I doing here? You stole my bike, I'm angry and want to vent out!" yelled the enraged girl.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that, that Pikachu was in bad shape I had to get it help fast" Ash stated solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it bad?" questioned the girl

"I-I think so, after taking your bike Pikachu exhausted it self by shocking all the Spearow so it was in an even worse condition than it originally was" was Ash's reply.

Anything that was going to be said after that was quickly cut off as the sliding doors to the emergency room were opened revealing Chansey, the nurse and Pikachu on a stretcher. Seeing this the two ten year olds ran over to the stretcher noticing that Pikachu was unconscious with a light bule and wires connected to it's head.

"How is it?" Ash questioned the nurse

"Your Pikachu is resting, it's a good thing you got it here so fast the procedure went well, and it should be fine" the nurse answered his question.

"Thanks to the Pokemon Centre" said the Red-head

"It's not my Pikachu, but that's great news thank you for treating it" came Ash's voice who was walking toward the exit "Can you make sure it makes a full recovery"

"Wait where are you going?" questioned the nurse

"Leaving, Pikachu is in safe hands and I don't really want to be in the same room as someone who accused me of deliberately allowing a Pokemon to battle until it was in the condition it was in." stated Ash saying the last part coldly making the nurse flinch as she knew he was referring to her comment towards him earlier. "And I'm sorry for taking your bike but it's in perfect condition so no harm no foul" finished Ash who was at the entrance. The nurse was about to apologize for her earlier comment but was unable to as she was cut off by an alarm that went off.

"_**Your attention please, our Viridian Cities Radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a band of Pokemon thieves, if you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution" **_was the warning the came over the speakers putting the three occupants of the Pokemon Centre on high alert.

"Guess we woke up this sleepy dump" stated the red-headed white/black uniformed woman

"How dare they act like we're criminals! They should welcome team rocket was the blue haired man's some-what delusional response.

"We'll teach them to respect that name" was the woman's reply to her blue haired companions statement.

"MEOWTH! And when we steal all those Pokemon those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat" stated the talking cat Pokemon.

"We know Meowth, we know" the human duo said in unison.

"Ekans/Koffing attack" the two humans yelled/ordered together while throwing their Pokeballs through a window on the roof of the Pokemon Centre landing in the middle of the room between Ash and the two females standing by Pikachu.

What erupted from the Pokeballs were a purple rounded Pokemon with a white cross and bones in the front levitating in mid air while gas was puffing out of little bumps on it's body.

The other Pokemon was a purple rattlesnake that had a yellow stripe around it's neck, the rattle on the end of it's tail was also coloured the same.

Then circular one was a Koffing and the snake was Ekans according to Ash's PokeDex.

Koffing started releasing a thick dark looking smog from it's body, obscuring the view from the room's occupants.

"What are, who are they?" questioned the red-headed girl

"Don't be frightened little girl" came a female voice. "Allow us to introduce ourselves" stated an obviously male voice

_**To protect the world from devastation**_

_**To unite all people within our nation**_

_**To denounce the evils of truth and love**_

_**To extend our reach to the stars above**_

"Jessie" the red-head introduced herself.

"James" the blue haired man declared.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" the now named Jessie said

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" stated the now known James.

"MEOWTH! That's Right" stated a talking Meowth that fell through the roof in between Jessie and James.

"We're here for the Pokemon!" demanded James.

"Your not getting Pikachu!" the red-headed girl standing by Pikachu's stretcher stated trying to keep their gazes on her as she noticed Ash was reaching for one of his Pokeballs.

"We don't want your precious electric rat!" Jessie stated in disgust.

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon" James stated.

"Your wasting your time, this is a centre for weak and injured Pokemon" stated the pink haired nurse.

"That maybe so, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had a few Pokemon Gems hidden away somewhere" was Jessie's retort.

"Koffing attack" "Ekans Go" were team rockets commands. As soon as they said that the thick smog was erupting out of Koffing again as Koffing and Ekans chased after the nurse and young girl who were pushing Pikachu's stretcher towards then door to the back.

As this happened a voice called out "Pidgey use **gust** to slam those two into the wall" and with that said a small tornado impacted against Team Rockets Pokemon making them collide into the wall.

"Then use it on those three to make them join them" and with his command issued Pidgey flapped it's wings creating another tornado smashing Jessie, james and Meowth into human sized holes in the wall next to their Pokemon.

Suddenly Pidgey was enveloped in a light surprising Ash who was watching with rapt attention as Pidgey's Form suddenly grew and in it's place stood what Ash recognized as a Pidgeotto which was quite a nice size so Ash came to the conclusion Pidgey or rather Pidgeotto was set to evolve for quite a while. Noticing he was still Physically injured from it's fight against Charmander he returned it thinking it was very strong to have pulled those **gust**'s off especially after not being healed after it's capture.

Seeing Team Rocket still embedded in the wall Ash followed after the girls and Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the room with them he locked it behind him. Noticing the nurse was up to some thing he questioned the red-headed girl what was going on, who then informed him that all the Pokemon currently in the building were being transferred to the Pokemon Centre in Pewter City which had Ash sigh in relief. Soon all the Pokemon had been transferred just before the lights shut off.<p>

"hey the lights!" the red-head said.

"they must have cut the power off" said the nurse who then stated "but we've got our own Pika power source!"

When this was said all the lights suddenly started working, and that's when the occupants of the room heard a whole multitude of Pikachu's chanting theirs names in sync. Looking into a room through glass the ten year olds saw a few Pikachu running on a treadmill type machine that was absorbing the electricity the Pikachu were releasing which brought them to the conclusion that they were powering the entire building. Suddenly a dark coloured gas started seeping through the doors they entered which gave signal to the fact Koffing was going to am the door which it just so happened to do.

"Koffing!"

Taking this as a signal to get Pikachu out of danger, Ash started rushing out of the room pushing the stretcher along with him.

While looking out for Team Rocket and their Pokemon Ash accidentally rammed into the red-head's bicycle making him stumble and Pikachu wake up.

"Pika, Pika!" with that said all the Pikachu who were charging the buildings power jumped onto Pikachu and the stretcher ond suddenly charged electricity which struck Jessie, James, Koffing and Ekans.

After they had been shocked the Pikachu Ash found squirmed it's way out of the pile it was under looking perfectly healed and still had the light bulb thing strapped to it's head

"Do I have to do everything?, That mouse is cat food, Meowth!" stated the annoying voice of Meowth who had just jumped in front of the charred Team Rocket members. "Just wait Pikachu your mine"

"Pika, Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu stated to Ash who looked confused.

"Pika, Pika?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded it's head affirmatively.

"Pika, Pika power?" questioned Ash.

"Pika!" answered Pikachu with another nod.

"So, you want more power?" Ash said now know what the Pikachu wanted. Ash the grabbed the bike on the floor flipped it upside down held on to the front tyres and started pedalling which turned the light in the front on.

"What's this?" questioned Meowth.

"Well let's just say Pikachu and I are going to generate a little bit of excitement for you Meowth!" punned Ash.

"uh" "Oh Oh" were Team Rockets replies to his pun. Pikachu took this opportunity to hop on the light and absorb the electricity.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu!" screamed Pikachu who then shot off electricity towards Team Rocket and their Pokemon. Pikachu held the attack for a while revelling in awe at it's power though this agitated Koffing as smog started steaming out of it with a whistle eventually leading it to use selfdestruct, which wasn't the best thing to do as the only one's within it's blast radius were it's own allies.

* * *

><p>Down the road zooming towards the Pokemon Centre was the officer from earlier who suddenly broke as an explosion destroyed the foyer of the building.<p>

"Damn too late, but not for the fireworks" she sighed as she continued towards the now destroyed Pokemon centre.

* * *

><p>"A Cat losing to a Mouse" voiced Jessie in a tone that can only be described as disgust towards Meowth, who was shown holding on to a rope just above her while james was hanging on for his life below her, the rope was hanging from their balloon which was just floating in the sky.<p>

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu" Meowth defended itself.

"Certainly very rare, the perfect prize" James butted in.

"Let's catch it" said Jessie.

"Perhaps we will" Meowth answered her statement.

By what only can be deemed as bad luck a rip in the top of the balloon burst open sending the balloon and Team Rocket Flying off into the night sky screaming for their lives.

* * *

><p>"The Pokemon have arrived safely in Pewter City" a cheerful voice on a computer announced, looking at the screen it showed an exact copy on the nurse who attended to Pikachu.<p>

"Thanks sis, Ash and Misty are heading your way to Pewter City, that is if they can get safely through the Viridian Forest" the nurse stated cheerfully then rather glumly toward the end of her sentence.

"Don't worry from what I've seen those three can take pretty good care of themselves" the voice of the female officer said happily from behind her.

"Well I hope your right" the nurse replied to the officers statement.

* * *

><p>"WAAAAHHH!" screamed a voice in a forest.<p>

"What's the matter?" Ash queried the red-head who he now knows as Misty because they officially introduced themselves to each other last night. Apart from finding out her name Ash got Pikachu as a Pokemon because it started following him as he was leaving the destroyed Pokemon Centre.

"Look over there" Misty said while hiding behind Ash's back. Looking over Ash saw a green caterpillar with big doe eyes and pink horn like things jutting out the top of it's head.

"Cool it's a Caterpie! It's one of the bug Pokemon" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Even if it is a Pokemon bugs are disgusting and I don't like them, do something about it!" Misty demanded.

"Alright, stand back this ones a piece of cake" stated Ash "Pokeball Go!" yelled Ash while throwing an empty ball at it.

The Caterpie was absorbed into the ball with out any fuss which Ash was expecting as at this stage they can't really do much. Eventually the ball stopped shaking and pinged signifying a successful capture.

"YES!" exclaimed Ash happy that he caught another Pokemon started dancing round pulling Misty around with him who was getting dizzy along with Pikachu who was watching on the side.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p>Okay I really didn't want to write this chapter because the episode it self actually bore me to sleep, but I got it done.<p>

The next chapter will be two episodes joined because it's in the Viridian Forest and I'd rather wrap that up together, might take a while because of the length and the fact I started playing Pokemon Colosseum again.

Read and Review Please

cya


End file.
